


Ana and Her Two Lovers

by AThousandCrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandCrows/pseuds/AThousandCrows
Summary: Ana has been friends with Jack and Reinhardt for many years now. But there time together has mostly been on the battlefield. 
On this night they are just having a casual movie watching get-together at her place. Enjoying this moment away from combat Ana decides to take the initiative and see if she can move their relationships to a more intimate level.





	1. The Night Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for stopping by. This is my first work so I do hope you enjoy your time.  
> Feel free to leave a comment.

Ana took a sip from her wine glass. It had been a nice evening so far. 

She looked to her left. There sat the quite gigantic Reinhardt Wilhelm. He looked a bit asleep, resting his beer-stein on his knee. He was dressed in long sleeve shirt, but with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and shorts that only came down half way to his knees.

She glanced over to her right. There sat the much more relatable in stature Jack Morrison. She knew his real name; she didn’t have to refer to his by the silly Soldier:76 moniker. Jack was drinking a beer straight from the bottle. The movie they were watching had interested him a bit more it looked. Jack had come dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, as she had expected.

For her part Ana had tried to keep the casual theme of the night but did want to feel pretty. It was not normal for them to meet outside a battlefield like this. A life-time of fighting together but this was a moment to relax. 

And here she sat in a sleeveless shirt and very short shorts. Her eyepatch was a plane and simple black. She had even decided to forgo wearing a bra. Sure her breasts were not sitting perky as they once had but for her age she knew she still had quite the fit body. 

All of them had quite the fit bodies. Even in those shirts the men’s muscle tone shown was noticeable.

She wished that had taken more moments like this in all those years, moment to just be together in peace. She also wished the two guys would not try to hide their quick glances over to her chest or legs as they had done all night.

These were two very different men and she loved them for different reasons. But that didn’t stop her from having some sexual dreams of them from time to time over the years.

Now the three sat on a couch that was just a little too small for the trio. Ana had planned it that way though, making sure to hide the extra seats she had in her small apartment. 

She liked the warmth of their bodies up against her side. Really this had been the longest they had sat so close together in years.

Reinhardt let out a loud yawn. The credits were scrolling now across the screen in front of them. 

“I am not sure this is a movie for me,” the tall man stated.

“Not enough explosions for you?” Ana asked as she looked at him.

“Well that would have certainly livened things up,” he replied with a grin.

“It wasn’t bad,” Jack chimed in. “Reminded me of a movie I saw when I was young.”

“When we were all young,” Ana said softly. She reached her arms upward and stretched for a moment as the movie’s music softly played on.

“Feeling tired?” asked Reinhardt.

“Just old shoulders with old pains,” she said back.

“Here let me help,” the tall man replied. He shifted around a bit and placed his two hands on her shoulders.

“Well as long as you don’t break little old me,” Ana softly said.

“Oh I could never hurt you,” Reinhardt told her quietly as he began to massage her shoulders.

His hands might have been large but he was doing quite a nice job, Ana thought to herself. This was surprisingly nice. It had been a long time since someone had massaged her shoulders. It was bringing out a bit of a excitement down inside her.

She looked over to Jack who just appeared a bit uncomfortable in the quiet. She threw her legs up on top of his. 

“Jack, if you would do me a great favor and help out a little with my tired feet?” she asked of him with a playful smile. 

At first he looked reluctant but she knew this man. He would either do it out of competition with Reinhardt or out of want to please her.

And after a moment of thought Jack wrapped his hands around her right foot and began to massage it softly. 

Two men, one on each end, making her feel so good. Ana let out a small giggle. Oh naughty thinking you old lady, she thought to herself. 

But what if…

Hmm. Could she? Two strong men right here, both already massaging her. 

Ana let her hands rest on her belly and ever so slightly took hold of her shirt. She pulled at it. 

Her nipples had become quite hard from all the attention the two men were giving her. She wanted to make sure the gentlemen both noticed.

“Mmm this feels great. You both as so wonderful,” Ana told them. “Please don’t stop.”

Jack moved his hands from her right foot to her left now while Reinhardt was massaging her neck with his thumbs. 

This felt wonderful but Ana was now hoping for much more. She had a desire: she wanted them inside of her.

Ana let her hands slowly move down onto her legs. Her right hand then moved to fake scratch something under her shorts, pulling the fabric up a bit in the process. She proceeded to, ever so casually, let that hand rest on Jack’s leg.

With her left hand she moved it up to rub her belly, letting the circles drift lower before finally moving casually to rest it on Reinhardt’s leg.

“You two know how to make a women feel special,” she said softly. 

“Well anything for you,” Reinhardt replied happily.

She smiled. Ana wanted to just move her hands over to their cocks hiding under the fabric of their pants, but she had to play the game a little longer.

“You know I was always so impressed by the two of you,” Ana said to them.

“Well you’ve achieved as much as any of us,” Jack replied.

“Oh well we all certainly had our moments. But it wasn’t just that Jack. No, you both were quite the impressive men just to watch, to look at,” she said with a playful giggle.

Jack appeared a bit shy from those words. She couldn’t see Reinhardt’s face but she knew he enjoyed the compliments.

“Reinhardt,” she began as she put a little pressure of his leg with her hand, “You are like a statue that stands above us all. I gave my daughter a poster of you once. She didn’t know I kept a second poster, the one of you at the beach.”

Rienhardt laughed. “Yes that was a popular one.”

“And Jack,” she said, pressing his leg a bit with her hand, “You are like a prize fighter, your endurance was quite the thing to watch. Of course I also enjoyed when you would go for a swim in the desert pool we had.” 

She grinned at him as he tried to look away.

“Well, you were always the best looking woman there when you joined us,” he reluctantly replied.

“Ana in a swimsuit?! Where was I?” Reinhardt said.

“Oh probably off in the big armor of yours which always did make it hard to appreciate this body,” she replied as her hand now moved along the side of his leg. She looked over and could see the bulge that had formed his his shorts.

“Tell me Jack, did you ever imagine me without that bathing suit?” she asked.

Jack looked a bit embarrassed. “I’m sure almost everyone on that base did,” he replied. 

“Oh if only I had the body I did then,” she said. 

“But Ana, you are as beautiful as ever,” Reinhardt said reassuringly. 

“Really? Thank you Reinhardt,” she said as she patting her hand against his leg, making sure to get ever so closer to that bulge without touching it.

“So,” she began after giving Jack a squeeze to his leg, “Do you wish you had seen me then without my top? You know, I have gone to topless beaches before.”

Jack let out a small laugh. “That would be a memory I would not forget.”

“But my breasts are not like they used to be, age and gravity after all,” she said back.

“I’m sure they look great still. You are beautiful, as he said,” Jack shot back.

“Really?” Ana said. “Well here, as you two have made me feel so wonderful, I shall give you both a treat.”

Ana leaned forward and took hold of the bottom of her shirt. In a quick motion before either of the men could protest she lifted it off and threw it on the ground. The woman then laid back against the sofa.

Her skin may have not been a smooth looking and her breasts not the biggest but they still sat up well with the hardened nipples prodding outwards. The were darker than her skintone. Her boobs themselves were both very wide and round but not very deep.

Reinhardt shifting once again so that he was perpendicular to her as to get a better look. Jack still had his hands on her foot but his face was in shock.

“Ana, you really are a goddess,” Reinhardt said in almost a whisper.

“I uhh,” Jack began, turning away.

“No Jack,” Ana shot back, using her hand to turn his head. “If there is anyone I wanted to see me now, it is the two of you.”

She leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ana then turned and looked at Reinhardt, who was out of her reach from his large size. But the man knew the intent and leaned forward to receive a kiss.

Ana leaned back against the sofa once more. “You can feel free to enjoy them from closer if you wish,” she told them with a grin.

Reinhardt needed no more encouragement and cupped her left breast in his giant hand. He gave the nipple a slight squeeze which caused Ana to let out a soft moan. 

“You can use your mouth too if you wish,” she said to him.

The tall man complied as he leaned forward to wrap his mouth around her breast. His teeth softly squeezed her nipple now.

Ana let out a louder moan this time. 

Jack looked unsure as to what to do. She placed her hand on his cheek. “You don’t like them?” she asked mischievously. 

“No it’s,” Jack began.

“Listen,” she interrupted. “I love you both. I want to make love to you both. Won’t you be with me, here and now, Jack?”

The old soldier thought for a moment but his eyes remained on hers. Then he broke the connection as he leaned towards her and took her other breast into his own mouth. 

While Reinhardt liked to use his teeth, Jack was using his tongue. He flicked at her nipple and ran circles around it.

Ana was feeling ecstasy from the attention. Two different sensations on each of her breasts. But now she wanted to see them, finally see those bulges they have been hiding.

She pushed the two back with her mouth agape. “That was nice… both of you have made me feel so wonderful tonight but now it is my turn. Now stand up,” she demanded as she swung her legs off Jack’s. 

Reinhardt stood up quickly while Jack was more cautious but followed her command. 

“Alright now lose all these clothes, I want to see these bodies I have been picturing,” she told them. 

The two stood for a moment and looked at each other. 

“Hurry up and strip. You have a woman you both called beautiful wishing to see you naked, what is taking so long?” Ana joked.

The two then followed her orders, lifting off their shirts and sliding down their pants. 

“Stop,” Ana ordered again.

She looked at the two standing there. There bodies had scares and signs of all those battles like hers but they were still very muscular. Reinhardt stood in his white briefs, with his large bulge to fit his large body. Jack was there in blue boxers that had a long shaft running against his left leg and just the very tip of the cock peeking out.

“Let me,” she said after taking a moment to appreciate the view.

Ana placed her hands against both of the cocks, feeling them pulsing through the fabric. She gave them both a squeeze. She was bitting her lower lip.

After a moment of feeling the warmth in her hands she took hold of the fabrics and pulled the underwear of the two men down.

The two dicks sprang outwards in front of her face. 

Reinhardt’s was thick, especially at it’s middle, with foreskin covering the head. The shape was like nothing she had seen before.

Jacks cock had a girth more like what she was accustomed to but it was quite long. It lacked any skin over the head. She stared at its bright red color.

Ana took both of the dicks in her hand and looked up to the two men. She began to slowly stroke them in unison.

“These are both so nice, I wish I had held them sooner,” she said with a smile.

The men just stood quietly, watching Ana breast bounce as her body shifted forward and back.

“Do you like my breast?” Ana asked as she licked the tip of Reinhardt’s cock. 

“Oh yes, yes,” he said back, lost a bit in the pleasure.

“And what about you? All you had hoped for?” Ana asked as she looked up to Jack and ran her tongue in a circle around the head of his cock.

“Better than I had imagined,” Jack replied quickly. He was definitely more into it now, Ana thought.

She began to run her hands a bit faster, back and forth, along their shafts. Her lips wrapped around the head of Reinhardt’s cock, pushing the skin back. As she pulled away she ran her tongue along the underside. Her hand hardly fit around his cock. It fascinated her.

Ana turned towards Jack’s long member. While easier to grip the strokes were long. She moved her mouth against the cock, letting it slide along her lips. She then popped it out. 

It might be longer than any she’s ever had, Ana thought. She took it again into her mouth and this time slid it all the way up against her throat before releasing it once more.

Her hands continued their soft stroking motions. The two men looked to be quite enjoying themselves.

She turned to take Reinhardt’s balls into her mouth. They too were probably the largest she had ever sucked on. They hung close to his cock. As she let them out of her mouth she ran her tongue along the underside of his dick.

Ana moved her mouth now to Jack’s balls. They were more normal in size but hung much lower than Rein’s. This comparing was quite fun to her. She bounced them around her tongue before letting them slide out. She ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft before taking the cock into the mouth again. 

She slide the shaft up against her throat again and then pulled her head back to let in some air. Ana darted forward once more, pressing Jack’s dick up against her throat before letting it out.

Ana turned towards Rein’s cock, opening up her mouth up wide. The large member filled her and she was having trouble just moving back and forth. As let it slide out with a string of drool hanging from the head to her lips before it broke.

The two men were mostly quiet except for some moans. They watched her closely, even when she was enveloping the cock of the other. She took turns looking up at them and looking at their cocks. She loved them, she found their shafts so beautiful.

“You know,” Ana began, with her eyes looking moving from one shaft to the other, “there is something I always wanted to do.”

“Yes?” Reinhardt asked after a brief moan.

“I want you two to cum on my breasts,” she said, now looking up at them.

The two were quiet for a moment. “Right now?” Jack asked.

Ana giggled. “Well when you are ready of course. There is one for each of you,” she replied, leaning forward to press the heads of their cocks against her breasts.

Rein laughed. “As you wish.”

“Just tell me when you are ready,” Ana said as she began to stroke with more vigor. Her hands running back and forth along their cocks.

She leaned in to take Reinhardt’s dick into her mouth. Her tongue ran along the underside as she leaned back. Rein has his eyes closed now, enjoying the motions of her hands.

Ana turned and wrapped her lips around Jack’s cock, moving it into her mouth. The head of his cock entered her throat this time for a brief second before she had to pull back for air. 

It had been a long time since she had tried that. But Jack looked to have loved it as she stared up into his eyes. 

“Do that again,” Jack said to her.

She complied, moving the shaft into her mouth and letting his red head into her throat before quickly back. She grasped for air as she looked up at Jack.

“One more time,” he requested.

Ana slid the cock once more along her mouth and let the tip pop into her throat. This time she slid his shaft out with her mouth wide open but her tongue running along the length.

“Oh god, I’m going to…” Jack began before trailing off.

Ana began to stroke his dick quickly, aiming it towards her right breast.

“Here it comes,” he informed her.

A white stream of fluid shot out from the cock making a line from her nipple up to her shoulder. A second shot hit her breast along side the first. A third shot was smaller, hitting along the right side of her breast. 

Ana leaned it to suck on the head of Jack’s cock. It twitched a few more times, emptying out the last of the sperm into her mouth. A moment more of running her tongue around the head before she swallowed the load that had accumulated. 

Her right hand now moved to join the left on Rein’s dick but she kept her mouth sucking on Jack’s cock for a moment more, running her tongue along the shaft.

“That was great,” he said.

“Well thank you,” she replied, looking down at the streaks of sperm on her breast. “And thanks to your beautiful dick,” she added with a wink.

Jack smiled as he stepped aside to sit down on the sofa.

Ana turned to Reinhardt now. Her left hand moved down to massage his balls. Her mouth swallowed up his cock and then let it pop out. She ran her tongue up the shaft, loving the bulge it had at the middle.

She sucked on the head like it was a lollypop, her hand moving with vigor along the shaft. 

“Very close,” Rein informed her.

Ana began to swallow up the cock again but this time she was darting her head back and forth. It was hard to take in the fat member but she knew he was enjoying it.

“Now, here it comes,” Reinhardt said.

It came faster than she could react, with the hot fluid hitting her chin. The second shot was better aimed and hit her breast. Another came out and landed right on the nipple. His cum was flowing in shorter streams but in larger doses. And cum he did four more times. 

She covered the head with her mouth, sucking on it like a lollypop once more. So much was still leaking out. The fluid ran along her tongue as the last finally emptied. Ana sucked on the cock some more just to make sure before letting it fall back against gravity. 

She gulped down all that remained in her mouth.

The cum that had hit her chin plopped down onto her leg. She let out a giggle. With a finger she scooped it up and sucked the fluid right off her fingers.

“That was wonderful,” was all that Reinhardt could say. He moved to sit down on the sofa behind her. 

Ana looked down at her breasts. The fluid glistened in the low light of the room. One had long streaks of cum while the other had large pools. She had to pinch her nipples in joy. A shock ran through her body as she squeezed them. 

So many things she had wanted to do if ever she had two men to be intimate with. Well one thing off that list so far. Ana licked her fingers clean of the cum they had from touching her breasts and turned to face the two gentlemen.

“Thank you both. And thank your wonderful cocks, even when not standing at attention, they are so lovely,” she said, staring over the bodies of the men.

“Thank you Ana, you were a goddess. I am glad you convinced us,” Reinhardt said.

“Yeah tonight was really nice,” Jack added.

“Oh but we are not done just yet,” Ana said to them, standing up in front of them. “I may be old but there is much more I want to do, unless you two wish to leave?” she asked as she unbuttoned the button on her shorts. 

The two men were now watching what her hands would do next.

Ana unzipped the shorts and peeled back a bit of the fabric, showing off her light purple underwear. 

“There is something I now want to show you, if you two wish to stay,” she said with a grin.

“Oh I think I’ll stay,” Jack said, only looking up at her eye briefly before returning to her shorts.

“Yes, no where I’d rather be,” Reinhardt added without even looking away from her hands.

She smiled at them, looking down at herself. 

“You know, even now I am bit shy,” Ana admitted. “But even an old woman likes to have men she loves lust over her. So please, sit back and watch.”

With that she slid the shorts down her legs and kicked them off to the side. Ana stood before them in just her purple panties.

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep on the eyepatch,” she jokingly told them. They just smiled at her but quickly returned their attention towards her midsection. 

Ana’s hands ran down her body and slid under the fabric. Her hands began to move downwards, peeling off the underwear, but as they did she turned her body to the side. One leg stepped out of her panties while the other leg she used to kick them back towards the men watching. 

Now she shifted her stance so that her backside was facing them. Her hand ran down to her vagina. She ran a finger along the edge, feeling the most skin that had waited for attention. 

Earlier she had trimmed the hair back to a little roundish tuft above; leaving herself quite exposed. Sure she had not actually thought anything would progress as far as it had tonight but she wanted to prepare anyways. Of course now they could see naked, see the skin of her labia that protruded out from her, it made her a little shy but Ana wanted to show them.

With one foot she pivoted herself around to face them, her hand still in front of her pussy. Her middle finger was lined up with the opening.

Ana smiled at the two men but they did not notice as they were watching closely that hand of hers.

She spread her fingers, giving them a little more to see. Then she spread the lips of pussy with her middle finger and curled the finger upwards. Ana repeated the motion a few times, enjoying the sensation.

Her hand then moved upwards as she brought it up to her mouth and sucked on the middle finger. Now they were looking up at her face. 

“Let me give you a better look,” Ana said to them as she kneeled down. 

She rolled back onto her butt and threw a leg up between each of theirs. Ana used her back and her legs to lift her butt off the ground. Now she was spread out for the two men to see it all. 

It was taking some strength to hold herself up, but she would not need much time. Not after all the fun she had just moments ago. 

With her left hand Ana went back to darting a finger into her pussy. After a few moments a second finger joined in. The protruding labia was spread wide. Short moans were escaping her mouth now.

Her right hand was brought up to her mouth and she began to suck on the middle finger. Inside her mouth she was trying to get as much saliva on it as possible. Ana brought the finger out of her mouth and reached down to her posterior. There she ran the finger finger along her asshole, rubbing the saliva around the entrance. 

Ana looked up at the two men. Jack looked very surprised at what she was doing with his body mostly frozen in place, except for his cock that gave a little twitch from its flaccid state. Reinhardt looked more calm but with a big grin upon his face. His hands were stroking his staff in slow strokes.

She grinned at the view and then pushed the middle finger in to her anus. It resisted at first and she pushed again, going deeper and sending waves of pleasure through her body. She let out a much longer moan now.

At her pussy she moved her two fingers up to the clit. They began rubbing the bulb in circles. The other hand was slowly moving back and forth, the finger sliding into her ass up to the second then third knuckle. 

The feelings were intoxicating. Both men had their dicks in hand now as they silently watched her fingers. Things were building up inside. Ana knew she would last much longer. 

Her back arched more, her midsection now raised up higher. Pleasure was exploding throughout her body. Her hands stopped moving as the waves overcame every part of her. 

She began slapping her clit softly. Ana could not even speak. Streams of clear fluid shot out from the pussy at the sofa ahead. 

Ana cried out loudly. More moans followed. Her body shook with waves after wave of pleasure. Her hands had moved down the floor to help hold herself up in that position.

“Oh my…” she let out. “Oh my that was, that was the best I’ve touched myself in a long time,” she admitted as her body fell to the floor. 

She lay there for a moment to catch her breath and wait for the waves of pleasure to finally subside. When she turned to look at the two men she couldn’t help but notice they were still stroking their cocks.

“Did you enjoy the show?” she asked of them.

“Oh it was wonderful,” Reinhardt replied in a bit of a haze himself.

“Looks like you had a lot built up,” Jack said.

“Well after tasting the two of you, my body was overexcited. But it looks like now you two are the ones building up,” she chimed as she sat up off the floor. 

“Difficult to stay calm when watching you,” Rein said.

Ana sat up and reached out her hands towards each of them. She took hold of their dicks. Her hands gently moved up and down. They were almost as firm as they had been earlier.

“You know there is some new fun we can have but I think the bed would be a better,” she said.

Before they could reply she slid her mouth over Jack’s cock, letting it move in till the head hit her throat and then pulled herself back off. Ana switched over to Rein’s cock, opening up wide to take it in, running her tongue along the underside.

She then sat back down on her butt. “Would you follow me then?” she said. 

The two men stood up without a word. She brought herself up, shorter than both, with her hands still on their cocks. Ana let go of them to watch the shafts stand stand firm. Rein’s arched a bit downwards while Jack’s just stood straight out. She giggled at the observation. 

Ana then ran her hands along their chest. Old scars and markings littered their well build physiques. These were scars few had seen.

“You are both so lovely. Let us go have some more fun,” Ana told them as the turned around and took hold of their hands to guide them to the bedroom. 

She practically bounced in excitement.

The bedroom held a large bed with white comforter on top. It was a simple room all in all with sparse furniture but Ana had made sure the bed was large. Years of sleeping out in small hiding places had left her wanting a large mattress for even her small body to enjoy. Now that decision was coming in handy in new ways.

Ana led them over to the side of the bed. There she was between the two men who stood quite close to her. Jack took the initiative and began to kiss the back of her neck while Reinhardt moved his hand along her side.

She looked up at Rein, pulled his head down for a kiss. Ana turned around to face Jack. He placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her forward for a longer kiss. His tongue slide into her mouth, which she happily received.

Reinhardt moved himself right up against her now, his hands up her hips. His fat dick was rubbing between the cheeks of her butt.

‘Mmmm’ she moaned into Jack’s mouth. 

Ana pulled away from the kiss, looking back at the big fellow behind her behind her.

“Reinhardt, could you be a dear and do me a favor? In my bedside table is some lotion, could you get it for me?” she asked. 

He smiled, releasing his grip of her as he moved to do as she asked.

“And Jack, your skillful hands could help with massaging once more,” she said as she took one of his hands and placed it against her pussy. 

He smiled to her as his fingers began running up and down her across her labia. Jack leaned in to softly kiss her neck, letting his lips rest against her skin for a moment before moving slightly and kissing again. Ana let out a soft moan.

Reinhardt stepped forward to place the bottle of lotion in her right hand. “Here you go.”

“Yes wonderful,” she replied. “Now move over here,” she commanded as she gestured to her side.

Ana had her arms on either side of Jack now as she did not want to stop him from the pleasure he was giving. She took hold of Reinhardt’s left hand, with it’s palm upwards.

“Mmm yes quite large fingers you have,” she commented, looking up to see him grinning. With that she squirted some lotion onto the pinky finger and rubbed it all around. She then did the same to his middle finger and finally to his thumb, making sure they were nicely coated.

While this was happening Jack had inserted a finger inside of Ana. It was moving around inside of her in small circles. His kissing had changed as well, now with a bit more sucking on her skin.

“Oh Jack,” she whispered. Ana turned to look at the waiting Reinhardt. “Now it is your turn. Did you enjoy me playing with my ass earlier?” she asked of him.

“Yes that unexpected but very enjoyable,” he replied to her.

“Well now it is your turn. If that is alright with you?” she asked with a grin.

“I would be honored,” Reinhardt said as he took his right hand and spread her butt.

“But start with the small finger first please,” she requested.

Reinhardt had already apparently understood as she felt his pinky pressing up against her hole. It encountered some resistance so he pressed again with more force. The finger slid in, sending shock waves through her body.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yes, but slowly.”

He complied, pushing his finger inside of her until it reached the limit then he pulled back. He pushed again, moving the finger up and down. 

Now she had Jack’s fingers rubbing the insides of her pussy as Rein’s entered her ass. Ana was in bliss. 

Jack leaned down more to take in one of her nipples in his mouth. His tongue flicking at the hard bud and making circles along the areolas. She moaned loudly from the multiple points of pleasure.

Reinhardt pulled his finger out entirely only to replace it with a larger finger. She was breathing a bit harder now from all this attention. Her right hand reached out to grab hold of his cock, stroking back and forth slowly.

Soft moans filled the room as no one talked. All were lost in the moment.

Reinhardt went to insert his thumb now inside of her. While not as long as previous fingers it was the widest. 

“Oh this feels so good,” Ana replied. She let go of his cock to prepare for the next bit of fun. Ana squirting some lotion into her hand and then felt around for Jack’s cock, unable to see it from his head blocking her view. He stopped his sucking for a moment when she found his shaft, rubbing the the shaft with the lotion. Jack looked down to watch her hands running all along his dick.

Now Ana was going to fulfill a long lost dream of hers. 

“Mmm Reinhardt, that is enough,” she said, pushing his body away. “And you too Jack,” she added, doing the same to him.

“Now it is time for you two to be inside of me,” she informed them. 

Ana pushed Reinhardt back onto the bed with his massive body took up much of the area. His cock stood arched upwards as if asking for attention. 

She bent down to take his dick into her mouth, running her tongue around the shaft to cover it all with her saliva. Ana then pulled herself away and walked in front to face Rein. She moved up on to the bed, her legs on either side of his, her vagina lined up with his cock. 

Ana kneeled down slowly as Rein held his shaft upwards. The tip touched against her pussy; she could feel the warm head against her. Ana wiggled her body just a little, letting it push open her folds. 

The cock was thick so she had to work herself down slowly. Her body was radiating with the new sensation of the shaft filling her up. 

“Mmmm” Ana moaned as she stopped half way. Then she lifted herself up just a tiny bit before continuing down. Ana slid herself down until the cock was entirely inside of her.

Jack had just been watching the whole process but now he began to move over to her frontside.

“No no Jack,” Ana stopped him. “I want you here,” she signaled as he leaned forward and spread you butt to expose her other hole.

Jack looked a bit hesitant. “I’ve never done that before,” he informed her.

“Well who else best to do it then?” Ana said with a grin. “I want you both, I want you both inside of me at the same time. It’ll be fun for us both.”

Jack complied, moving around behind her. He took hold of his long dick and moved closer towards her awaiting hole.

“It may take a few tries but just push yourself in slowly,” Ana told him.

He nodded and with that pressed the head of his cock up against the hole. There was more resistance than he was expecting but he slowly applied more pressure. The dick slid in now with the head disappearing inside of her.

“Oh my,” Ana whisper. “Just like that,” she added.

Jack complied and pressed into her more. She was lost in the sensations of her two holes being penetrated by two very different cocks. Her body was filled with pleasure she had not imagined. Now Jacks dick was reaching further inside of her than she had ever had before.

“Yes like that,” she said to them. “Now slowly began to thrust,” she commanded.

Reinhardt placed his hands on either side of her butt. In his position he could not thrust very much. He pushed his hips upwards, moving at a slow rhythm. Even though his dick was not moving very deep inside her pussy the thick middle was filling her up and the small motions giving her a slow building wave of pleasure.

Jack was also taking it slow, a bit hesitant to hurt Ana. He had placed his hands higher up on either side of her body. With his long cock he was sliding a significant amount out before pushing in deep. It was all a new sensation for him that he was enjoying beyond expectations. 

His dick was penetrating her deeper than she had ever had before, even with the various toys she had enjoyed over the years. This was heaven for the small woman. She really did not know how long she would last before cumming. 

Rein’s cock was rubbing her in just the right way, filling her with pleasure. With his huge frame her head just came up to his chest but when she looked down at his face she could see the old friend watching her. Her breasts were swaying in the rhythmic thrusts of Jack; with her nipples rubbing up against the belly of Reinhardt. 

The trio were all moaning to some extent, Ana by far the loudest. She couldn’t even hear herself though as she was lost in pleasure. Her eyes were closed now and the world just full of energy from her two lovers.

The thrusts now were coming in a bit faster. The sound of flesh and moans filling the room. Rein was gripping on to her tightly. 

“Oh this is incredible,” she yelled to them.

“Going to cum,” Jack said in between his soft moans.

“Oh yes, cum, cum on my back,” Ana replied, opening her eyes and turning to watch him.

Jack pulled his body back, sliding his cock quickly out of her. She almost came right then and there. But she dared not look away from the man.

He was stroking his dick quickly now, his eyes looking down at her. After a moment a long stream of white liquid flew out. It reached all the way from just above her butt to her shoulder blades. Another shorter stream let out along side that one. Then a smaller third. 

Jack kept stroking as the bit of cum now flowed out in little amounts, dropping from the tip onto Ana’s butt. He looked to be milking himself, getting every last bit to plop out.

She loved to watch him cum. And she loved the feeling of it on her skin.

With the last bit pooled at the head of his cock Jack leaned in to rub his dick against her skin. “There, it’s all on you,” he said to her.

“Mmm wonderful, thank you,” she said as she reached back to take a bit of the cum onto her fingers. She sucked the fingers clean and smiled at him.

Ana turned now to look at Reinhardt. The man had began to thrust with a bit more vigor that he was alone inside of her. She was loving it. There bodies began slapping up against each other.

Suddenly Ana felt something penetrate her ass again. It was a finger of Jacks. She turned her head to see him smiling mischievously. Ana would have smiled back but her mouth was wide open now, lost once again in the all the sensations. 

Pleasure was overtaking her. She was feeling the waves reverberate inside her body. Loud moans were escaping her mouth now. 

Then after a burst of pleasure she came. She had stopped moving, well as best as she could with Rein pounding her now, and let it all wash over her. It was overwhelming. 

A new sensation brought her back to reality. Hot fluid was pulsating out of Reinhardt’s cock. He was cumming too. It was squirting out quickly from his cock. She loved the warm feeling inside. 

“Oh yes Reinhardt,” she exclaimed.

Jack removed his finger as he saw the two were finishing.

Ana lay for a moment on top of the large man, catching her breathe. His cock was still inside of her but she could feel some of his cum escaping out.

“Oh that…” Ana said as she lifted herself off Reinhardt. She couldn’t even finish her sentence, she just lay down beside him.

“Wonderful,” Reinhardt chimed in.

“Come,” Ana beckoned to Jack by patting the empty space next to her. 

He nodded and laid down on the bed as commanded. She had Reinhardt’s arm up against her on the left and Jack’s on the right. 

The three just laid in quiet for several minutes staring up at the ceiling. 

“Thank you both,” Ana spoke up to break the silence. “You made an old woman very happy. We should have to do this again sometime,” she added.

“When, tomorrow?” Jack said, possibly jokingly. 

“Oh give me some time Jack, you are going to break me,” Ana replied.

“Nothing can break you,” Reinhardt said to her.

Well your two dicks might, she thought mischievously. But she understood the sentiment he was conveying.

They laid in silence some more before Ana once again spoke out. “Okay you two will spend the night, yes? Now let us shower before we go into my bed,” she said as she stood up and turned to look at the two gentlemen.

“Are you sure,” Reinhardt replied. “We would not want to inconvenience you.”

“No I want to wake up with you both by my side, now come, let us shower quickly. I want you fluids inside of me or on me but not on my sheets,” Ana said as she reached her hands out to help them. 

She couldn’t really help them up much at all but she had to gesture to get them moving.

The two men followed her lead, bringing themselves up off the bed. She let them into the shower. 

With all three in there they took up most of the room but they just laughed and joked about it. 

She also took turns slapped their butts a few times for fun.

Then after drying themselves off Ana walk over to the bed and laid down in the middle. “I get center,” she joked.

Reinhardt walk over her right and Jack laid down down on the left. The three were now under the bed sheets together. 

She felt so warm with the two men at her sides. They were pressed right up against her as now the bed was almost overflowing.

Ana sighed in joy. She felt so wanted and loved just then. Her mind was remembering all the great things that had happened. 

This caused her nipples to harden a little as her thoughts had gone back to being penetrated by two men at once. Hell she could probably get them to do it to her again once more as she had noticed their cocks grow some in that shower. Such wonderful bodies these two had…

But no, this was a good place to end for now. 

Ana had never imagined she would have had the chance to experience these sensations, especially with two men she loved so dear. It was all beyond her wildest dreams.

Maybe one day she could get them all together again….

That would be nice. This had been nice.

And with that she wrapped her arms around each of theirs and closed her eye.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before had been unexpected (in a good way) bringing intimate fun for Ana, Reinhardt, and Jack. She had loved every moment of all they had done.
> 
> Now the sun was up and the next morning had come. It was a new day, with what she just expected nothing else to happen but things would once again go in a different direction. One that would bring new pleasures for Ana and her lovers in ways she had not imagined.

Ana awoke to find her two lovers as close as they could be to her on the large bed. She lay on side, lifting up the sheets to see Jack’s head nuzzled up against her breasts, his legs intertwined with hers. On the other side was Reinhardt whose back was against hers but his hand had found a resting stop atop her butt. 

This was a nice way to wake up, a bit like a dream, but one that could not last as Ana had to use the toilet.

The slow escape from the bed began by carefully pushing back Jack’s head off from her chest. Did he purposefully slide down just to nuzzle her so? Ana thought to herself. She next moved Rein’s hand onto his own leg. Then, using the top of the mattress, Ana began sliding herself out from between the two.

Her butt slid along Rein’s back as her feet ran along Jack’s legs. She even noticed the distinct feeling of Jack’s limp cock as she moved further up.

Ana smiled as she finally made it out from the bed, sitting there with her lack of clothes to gaze over the two men in blissful sleep under her covers. Then she stood up and took a step over Jack before stepping down to the floor. 

Inside the bathroom Ana tried to stay as quiet as one could. It would be nice to go lay down for a bit longer with them, she thought.

After a few minutes the skinny woman was done. She waited for the flushing toilet to end its rumbling before opening the door. When she stepped out into the bedroom she noticed that only Reinhardt still lay in the bed.

Ana looked around for signs of Jack. She strolled into the living room to find him walking towards her with two cups in hand. 

The naked man reached out to offer one to her. “Some tea?” Jack asked.

“Oh thank you,” Ana quietly replied, receiving his gift. “Did I wake you?”

“Well first thing I remember was opening my eyes to see your foot moving over my head,” he said.

“A pity, I did not mean to,” she said, taking a sip.

“It’s no problem,” Jack assured her with a smile.

“Yes but I was hoping to lay in the bed some more with you and Rein,” Ana replied.

“Well,” Jack began, gesturing towards the bedroom, “we can always crawl back under the sheets.”

“Hmm yes, yes we can,” Ana said with a smirk. 

Back to the bed they went with Ana walking briskly over. She sat down her tea on the small table to the right of the mattress, lifted up the sheets, and laid herself on her side once more, right up against Reinhardt as she had awoken. The large man’s only sign of life was a quick, deep breathe in the middle of his sleeping. 

Jack stood by the bed, staring down at her. 

Ana held up the sheets, inviting him by patting the empty space. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?” she asked.

“Just loving the view,” he replied.

Ana reached out to slap his leg. “Yes I am quite enjoying my view as well but we can eye each other later. Now come here,” she said, patting the empty spot again.

Jack put down his tea next to hers and settled on the mattress. He turned to face her, looking Ana right in her eye.

“So does that mean you won’t put on clothes or a robe when we get out of bed?” he jokingly asked.

“For you Jack, I shall stay naked. Happy?” she replied. 

“Very,” was all he said back. His hand rested on her hips as the two lay silently in that moment.

She noticed his eyes shift downwards, now clearly staring at her breasts.

“Do you like them?” Ana asked.

“They are beautiful. Never thought I would get to see them, see you like this,” Jack replied, continuing to look at her chest.

“Well I never expected to see your naked body standing in my kitchen… a sight I won’t forget,” she admitted.

“If you ever do need a refresher, just give me a call,” he said, looking up into her eye again.

“Oh I am sure I will,” she replied, shifting forward to give him a kiss. 

As she moved her head back she suddenly noticed something new was pressing against her leg.

“Jack…” Ana began before deciding to investigate personally. Her hands moved down in under the sheets to feel if this was what she thought it was. Sure enough the sensation was from Jack’s stiff cock pressing up against her.

“Already so hard?” she asked in surprise.

“Well I suppose I can’t help myself with a beautiful women so close,” Jack replied.

She now had both her hands on his long shaft. Ana bit at her bottom lip, admitting to herself that she enjoyed the thought of exciting a man so early in the morning after a long night.

“But I don’t want to wake Rein,” she began to say softly, yet in contrast her hands were moving slightly back and forth along the shaft.

“It’s alright,” Jack whispered back. “As long as you don’t mind something prodding at you,” he joked

Ana looked down under the sheets. His well toned body lay before in all its glory. Her eye made its way down the curves of the muscles, along the lines of the scars, and stopping at her hands clasped around his cock. 

“No, I do have to be honest Jack. I want to taste you right here and now,” she said to him, releasing her grip. “Lay down on your back.”

Jack did as she commanded, laying against the mattress. The bed sheets formed a tent where his shaft stood. 

She smirked at the sight. Ana then pulled the bed sheets away, throwing them all atop the sleeping Reinhardt. She moved up onto her knees looking straight at his cock. The erect shaft stood was so long and so vertical, it was an impressive sight.

Ana took hold of his dick with one hand, giving it a slow paced stroke. She leaned down with her tongue outstretched and licked the tip. Her tongue then ran around the top in a circle before she opened her mouth wide and swallowed the head.

Moving at a slow pace Ana came down to envelope about a third of the shaft. Her tongue ran around the side of the long cock before she pulled herself up. Ana looked down at his shaft as her hand moved up to coat itself in the saliva from the wet upper portion. 

She looked over to see Jack smiling at her. But suddenly his gaze moved to look at something behind.

At that moment she felt a hefty hand slap her softly on the butt.

“What? Fun without Reinhardt?” she heard bellowing behind her. The large man had awoken.

Ana turned to face him. He was sitting up on the bed with a big grin on his face.

“Well I did not want to wake you too early old man,” she joked. “But I was planning on raising you from the bed in a similar fashion,” she added, gesturing towards Jack as her hand continued its slow stroking motion on his erect cock.

“But I thought we have fun together,” Reinhardt replied with another soft slap of her butt.

“Well we can then do as we did yesterday then, come lay back down,” she said to him.

“Wait I have an idea,” Reinhardt countered, lifting his finger into the air with a grin.

Ana looked at him curiously. The large man got up off the bed and turned to face her. With his big hands he took hold of her hips and pulled Ana’s body back a bit, then raised her posterior up off the bed. She had found herself on all fours now.

“You can continue while I shall entertain you,” Reinhardt said with a hand waving gesture.

She complied, turning around to face Jack and wondering what to expect next. As she moved her head down towards the awaiting cock she suddenly felt the answer. 

Reinhardt spread her butt cheeks with his hands. She could feel his breathe grazing against pussy. A tingling of anticipation ringed out from her center. Then his tongue began to rub along her labia. 

“Ohh,” was all she said. But Ana did not want to ignore Jack. Her mouth opened up again and went down over the head his cock. She took in his shaft up until it reached her throat before moving back up to the tip.

Ana moved her mouth along the stiff cock, wishing she could take it all. Her motions flowed at a slow rhythm, up and down the hard shaft. 

At her other end Reinhardt had began to dart his tongue into her. It was a massive organ, just as to be expected from the oversized man. She was growing quite wet from the loving attention. 

But then the tongue left her insides and his hands let go of her butt. Ana wondered what to expect but kept up the motions on the cock in her own mouth. A much larger presence was pushing against her vagina in it’s place. Reinhardt’s fat cock was slowly making its way into her.

Ana had to pull herself off Jack’s shaft to let out a moan as the fat center of Rein’s dick pressed into her. It may not have been a long cock but it sure was fat and she loved how it filled her up.

Her hand was still stroking Jack as she took a brief pause in sucking to let the waves of pleasure wash over her. 

Reinhardt had his cock all inside of her now. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, took hold firmly, and began to move his own body back and forth.

Ana herself was mostly stationary, as if Reinhardt had taken into consideration not to shift her around too much or else risk making it difficult to pleasure Jack.

He was so thoughtful, Ana deduced as once again her lips wrapped themselves around the top of Jack’s cock. She moved her head up and down, taking as much of his shaft in as she could now. Her hand was just resting at the base, the rhythmic motions along his dick was all provided by her lips. 

Rainhardt’s thick cock felt better this morning than it had last night. Each thrust was sending waves down her body. The back and forth motion was rubbing her in just the right ways.

She could hear the two men moaning softly. The only other noise was coming from her mouth sliding along the cock and Reinhardt’s body hitting up against hers. The trio was moving like the team they had always been, now for something much more pleasureful. 

Suddenly Reinhardt pulled his cock out of her and slapped against the top of her butt. She felt it twitch as jets of fluid poured out onto her back. Reinhardt was moaning loudly as he unloaded onto her skin.

That was so unexpected for Ana that it pushed her over the edge. She reached with her free hand over to her clip and began rubbing it furiously. Ana held her mouth at the top of Jack’s cock as she let out moan after moan. 

Ana stopped rubbing her clit as she finally exploded. Her own fluid began squirting out back towards Reinhardt. Waves of pleasure caused her to shake sporadically as her mind was lost in the moment. She was breathing quickly as her hand began a slow rub once more of herself once more. 

Reinhardt was now stroking his cock to push out the last of his fluid. A pool of thick, hot fluid had formed on Ana’s lower back. He rubbed the head of his shaft against her butt cheek to clean the last bit.

After a few moments to let herself calm back down Ana opened her mouth and licked the top of Jack’s cock like a lollypop. She ran her tongue all along the head before once again plunging the shaft into her mouth.

This time when when the top reached her throat she pushed on, taking the tip in. She quickly pulled herself up to breathe, stroking the cock with her hand. She then went down again, pressing the head this time even deeper.

“Oh…” Jack let out. “Do that again,” he asked of her.

She complied, enveloping his cock and pressing the shaft into her throat, deeper still. Even with all her trying she could not get every bit of his shaft into her mouth. The cock was just too long for the tiny woman

As Ana pulled up once more he said to her, “Almost.”

Ana took the hint, going back to stroking half the cock with her hand and running her mouth up and down the top. She was sucking hard, wanting to taste him.

After a moment Jack complied to her obvious wishes with hot fluid suddenly erupting into her mouth. She kept a tip grasp with her lips as the shaft twitched more and more, filling her mouth up with cum. 

Ana pulled back off the cock just a bit to swallow the load. She then took his dick into her mouth, sucked once more. She kept stroking as she waited for every last bit of cum to flow out. The last bit took a moment more to finally come out. 

Finally satisfied he was done Ana sat upright.

There was still a bit of Jack’s cum in her mouth. She moved around like candy before swallowing.

“Mmm tasty,” she said to the man laying before her.

She turned to look at Reinhardt, who was standing with cock in hand as he watched.

“Oh let me clean you up,” she said to him as she leaned over to him. Her mouth covered the top of his dick, sucking up any possible last bit of cum. She pulled back, flicking the head of the shaft with her tongue one last time.

“Mmm that was a nice drink to have in the morning,” Ana joked.

“Yeah, a great way to wake up,” Jack said.

“The best way to wake up,” Reinhardt added.

“Well I am glad I could help. But now I guess we should go clean ourselves off and have some breakfast, no?” she asked of her lovers.

“I do like that small shower,” Jack said as he sat up.

Ana waved her finger. “No, breakfast now, fun later. I need you men strong,” she said to him as she stood up. 

The two gentlemen, just like last night, followed her lead into the shower. It was once again a bit of a tight fit for the three, having to trade off position under the water. They joked a bit less today but Ana was still having fun slapping their butts.

After the brief soak she walked over to her closet to get the trio some dry towels. Ana toweled her frontside down before handing her towel to Jack. 

“Can you be a dear and get my back?” she asked him as she walked over to her sink.

Jack took her towel, whipping down her backside as requested. Ana took the opportunity to brush her teeth.

After her back was dry Jack decided to have a little fun by reaching the towel around Ana’s side and squeezing her breast. She pushed him away, squinting her eye at him. Reinhardt in turn snapped his towel at her butt. Ana swatted it away, wagging her finger at the tall man.

Ana finished her teeth cleaning and washed out her mouth. She took the towels from the gentlemen and lead them into the kitchen.

Jack went over to pick up his underwear but Ana stopped him from putting them on.

“Now Jack I thought you wanted us all naked for breakfast,” Ana said when she noticed him.

“I wanted you in the nude,” he said with a smile back at her.

“Yes but then how is that fair? You have a butt that I wish to stare at,” she shot back.

“But yours is much nicer to look at,” Reinhardt interjected, giving her butt a slap.

“That is true, it’s nice to finally see your butt without that long coat covering it,” Jack added, placing his boxers back on the floor.

“What, this old thing?” Ana mischievously said, juggling her butt with her hands.

“I could watch this all day,” Reinhardt replied as he sat down on one of the tall stools in the kitchen. 

“Yeah let me record it, that’s something I could wake up to,” Jack added.

“No, no. For this butt, in person only,” Ana commented to her lovers as she started preparing a breakfast.

The meal was simple leftovers like some pastries she bought recently served alongside some eggs cooked up. The only drink available for her guests was of course a variety of teas. 

The three sat around the tall, black kitchen table Ana had, with the guys mostly chatting about her posterior. They joked and laughed as everyone ate. 

After Jack got back from using the bathroom he gave her butt a soft slap.

“Still can’t believe I was inside of there,” he said with a laugh.

“What no woman ever offered? You should try it yourself, maybe you enjoy,” Ana replied with a grin.

“No I think the only ass I want played with is yours,” he shot back.

“I too have never done this. Now I am jealous,” Reinhardt interjected after sipping some of his tea.

“Well this beautiful lady will probably let you,” Jack said, giving Ana’s butt a squeeze.

“Oh no, have you seen his thing? It is fat. And I am tiny,” Ana said back, slapping at Jack’s arm.

“You’ve never had something large like that in here?” Jack asked as his hand squeezed her butt cheek again.

Ana put on an innocent look as her eye wondered around the room.

“She is not answering. Suspicious,” Reinhardt said as he leaned in closer to her.

“I think she’s avoiding the question,” Jack told his friend on the opposite side of table.

They both stared at her. Reinhardt shifted his stool closer while Jack moved right up to Ana.

“Okay okay, so I do have a toy that I use very, very rarely,” Ana replied, emphasizing the last two words. “It was a joke gift long ago from a friend and yes, it is rather… large,” she added, avoiding eye contact with her lovers.

“What is this toy?” Reinhardt asked.

“Yeah, do you have it here?” Jack inquired.

Ana once again looked around the room innocently.

“Oh come on,” Jack said. “Show us,” he begged, squeezing her butt yet again.

Reinhardt reach over to her other butt-cheek and gave squeeze. The two men began alternately squeezing each side of her posterior that she had to get up from the stool and push their hands away.

“Alright alright, if you men are so curious… well, wait here,” Ana said.

She made her way to the bedroom where inside the closet sat an unlabeled box which housed her special toys. Digging around the mostly phallic objects she found the one the men requested to see.

Ana returned to the kitchen, holding the toy in her hands behind herself.

The two men were waiting at the table, Jack standing on one side of her empty stool while Reinhardt was still seated on the other. They just watched her with expectant smiles.

She took her seat again, avoiding eye contact once again.

“This is rather embarrassing,” Ana began. Her hand whipped around and she placed the large, shiny black butt plug on the table. 

“Again, I wish to emphasize this is not something I use regularly,” she added, looking at their reactions.

“That thing is huge,” Jack commented.

Reinhardt picked the plug up off the table. The large man then stood up and held the plug next to his cock. 

“I do not think the size so different,” he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

Jack stood next to Ana with his arms folded across his chest, nodding his head in agreement. “I completely agree.”

“You two are crazy,” she replied while looking at the comparison. “Plus he is all limp now. Cannot compare.”

“I don’t know, not easy to say, but didn’t you use your lotion on that thing?” Jack asked as he moved a hand onto her back, running the tips of his fingers up and down her spine.

“Well not the same I used last night. I have a special lubricant for my toys,” Ana replied.

“Is that also here?” Reinhardt asked inquisitively.

Ana looked at him with her eye squinted. “In the box with my other toys.”

“Oh go get it!” he replied, almost giddy with excitement.

“Why? What do you want with that?” she asked him.

“To stick this inside of you!” Reinhardt said, holding up the plug.

“What? Now?” she asked.

Jack leaned in close to her ear. “You did say fun after breakfast.”

Reinhardt also moved closer, kissing her shoulder softly. Jack followed his example, softly kissing the opposite shoulder. Ana sat quietly as the two men began their attempt at swaying her.

Jack’s right hand was still gently running along her spine. His left hand had made its way onto her thigh, tapping his fingers along her skin.

Ana’s breathing was noticeably changing. Reinhardt’s large mouth had made a trail from her shoulders onto her chest and he began sucking gently at the skin of her right breast. Her hand ran up into his hair as if asking for more.

Rein stuck out his tongue and flicked at her nipple. His hand took hold of her breast as he pointed the nipple towards his mouth. A moment later his lips were wrapped around the erect protrusion. 

Jack had continued to kiss her skin softly but instead had moved upwards towards her neck while his hand was now moving in the opposite direction. He stopped his fingers right above her hole. His middle finger now was the sole bit touching her skin, running it in circles around her ass hole that he had penetrated the previous night.

Ana was breathing much more heavily now. She had hoped they would try to seduce her one last time this morning but did not expect things to go this way. Yet there she looked at the big black toy Reinhardt had placed on the table in front of her. 

To take that inside and let them watch, she thought….

She let out a loud moan as Reinhardt gave her breast a slight nibble. 

“Okay,” she said in almost a whisper. 

The two men stopped what they were doing and moved back from her. She sat for a moment before walking away to her bedroom once more.

Digging past the dildos, vibrators, and other toys was the bottle of lubricant. It was the best brand she had used in all her years.

Walking back into the kitchen Ana found the two men now standing at the table still. Reinhardt was already stroking his cock in excitement while Jack was smiling with his arms folded and his long shaft pointing straight forward.

“Well boys,” she began, “I am not sure how much you will enjoy watching this but here is the lubricant. Shall we move to the couch?”

“Actually I think right here will work,” Jack said, patting the stool next to him.

“Yes, come, come!” Reinhardt exclaimed as he walked over to her. The large man grabbed Ana by the hips and carried the skinny woman over to the stool. She felt him push on her upper back softly so she acquiesced, bending over and resting her belly on the stool. 

Jack moved around to get a better look. She could not see clearly what either of the men were doing from this position.

“So do we just lube up the plug?” Jack asked.

“Yes. But you should also put some on your finger and use that to help with my hole beforehand,” Ana directed.

“How about I go first?” Jack asked to Reinhardt.

She could not see the reply but suddenly felt the cold liquid being poured onto her hole. A finger was soon rubbing the lube in circles around the entrance. Ana held the seat a bit nervously as she waited.

A moment later Jack’s finger pressed its way into her. He pushed the finger in up to the second joint, moving moving it around her orifice, before pushing further inwards. Ana was bitting down on her lower lip as he wiggled the finger.

Jack removed the single digit before pushing in two fingers. Ana was enjoying his careful movements as she began to moan softly. The fingers moved into her up to his knuckle. Jack’s hand rotated as the felt inside of her.

“Let me, let me,” she heard Reinhardt say. 

The two fingers slid out in response. After a moment of only hearing the lubricant bottle being squeezed she suddenly felt a much larger finger being pressed into her anus. Ana remembered this feeling was Rein’s fat thumb that he had used last night. 

She let out a long moan as the finger pushed past the entrance. Reinhardt pushed in as far as his finger could go and pulled it back out.

“Enjoy this?” asked Jack.

“Oh yes,” Ana replied in lust.

Reinhardt’s finger returned, this time moving slowly back and forth inside of her. A second finger from one of the men began running along her labia.

“That feels so good,” Ana told her lovers. 

The finger on her vagina started darting into her ever so slightly, like a tease. She figured it was Jack’s doing, who was always at work with his hands. On her leg she could also feel Rein’s hard cock pressing against her skin. He was certainly excited, she thought.

“So,” Jack said as he held the butt plug to the side of her face, “Can we put this in now?”

Ana snatched the plug from his hands and placed it on the table. 

“No, change of plans. Let us try it. I want Reinhardt’s dick,” she replied.

“Are you sure?” she heard Rein ask behind her.

Ana turned to face him. She pointed right at his dick. “Pour some lubricant on that right now. Today you will get to feel anal sex, okay? Just take it slow, don’t break me,” she said to the excited man behind her.

She kept watching as Reinhardt poured some of the lube onto his hands. The man rubbed his cock vigorously, covering every bit of it that he could with the shiny fluid. 

Jack stood there, cock in hand, waiting to see the penetration.

Reinhardt grasped his dick with one hand and the other he placed on her butt. With a small step forward the head of his cock was right up against her hole. Applying the most delicate of pressure the giant man pushed forward. The very tip stretched out the entrance.

Ana’s mouth was wide open but she made no noise. This sensation was radiating through her body.

Reinhardt pressed forward little bit more. His cock was odd in shape from what she was used to, with the fattest bulk half way down the shaft. But even before getting to that wide center his dick was stretching her more than the large toy that sat on the table.

With her mouth agape she turned to noticed that Jack was watching the slow process while stroked his own dick. Ana reached out her hand, taking hold of the end of the shaft. She gave his cock small strokes, as best she could, before Jack moved closer.

Ana could probably fit both her hands on his long dick with room to spare, she thought. It had slid into her ass much easier last night than the fat beast pressing into her now. But Jack was certainly enjoying the sight of the wide shaft slowly working it’s way into that same place.

Reinhardt was now at the widest part of his cock. She could feel him pour some more of the lube and rub it all around.

“Pump it in, slowly,” Ana spoke out.

The large man complied, rocking his hips, pressing against her with his small thrusts. Her hole was spreading to accommodate. 

After a bit of Reinhardt’s slow pumps his cock was pushing inside of her. The thickest point was now at the edge. He gave his thrusts a bit more pressure and the cock popped into her.

Ana let out of a loud moan, almost a screech while gasping for air.

“You okay?” asked Reinhardt.

“I am doing wonderful,” Ana replied. “You feel wonderful,” she added quickly, bitting once again on her bottom lip.

Reinhardt began with soft and steady thrusts. He placed his two hands on her hips for better grip, holding her firmly. 

His cock was feeling so much better than that toy had ever, Ana thought to herself. She looked over to Jack who was still watching closely at his friend penetrating her ass. 

“Mmmm,” she let out from Rein’s thrust. “Jack…” Ana began. “Enjoying the view?”

“I just can’t imagine he fits,” Jack replied. “Are you alright?”

“Ohhh yes,” she said. “So, mmmm, so good. But I want you now.”

Ana turned a bit to face Reinhardt, letting go of Jack’s cock, and placing her hand on Rein’s chest, stopping the large man’s motions.

“Reinhardt, lift me up,” she asked of him. “I wish to have both of you in me once more.”

Reinhardt moved his hands up her sides, grabbing hold of the skinny woman’s torso just under her arms. With a quick motion she was lifted up from the stool. Her back now rested against Rein’s chest, yet her shoulders didn’t even quite reach the same height as his nipples. 

Ana took hold of her legs, bending and lifting them up against herself. She let out a moan as the cock inside of her shifted around. 

Jack moved to face her now. The wet pussy of Ana awaited him, clearly at view now. He took hold of his erect shaft, rubbing the head against her lower lips. 

Ana was moaning softly in anticipation. 

Jack pushed the head of cock into her. He stepped closer, letting more slide up. After making eye contact with the awaiting women he reached around her legs, taking hold of her butt.

“Are you ready?” Jack asked.

She leaned in and answered with a kiss.

Jack smiled back, staring into her eye. He pulled his hips back just a little before thrusting forward. The cock slid in so deep, so suddenly that she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

“So fast…” she let out at almost a whisper. After a pause she asked “All in?”

“Oh no, just about half way,” Jack replied with a grin.

Her eye widened. She had felt his cock inside the hole that now Reinhardt filled, but hadn’t quite recalled how deep Jack could go.

The man once again pulled his hips back before thrusting forward. This time he filled her up to the brim. She was almost ready to cum right then and there. The sensation of the deep penetration was one thing but she also had the added pressure of Reinhardt’s wide cock pressing her insides and against this new shaft. 

“My… this is incredible,” she replied. “You two, you make me feel so wonderful.”

“Are you ready buddy,” Jack asked, looking past her at the taller man standing there.

“Yes, let us begin,” Reinhardt replied with a sense of joy in his words.

Instead of moving his hips, Jack began by lifting Ana up slightly and letting her fall, over and over again. Her skinny body was being impaled with each motion. Reinhardt was holding her steady but letting his friend do the lifting.

She was speechless in the overriding pleasure. Her mouth hung open but nothing came out. Her eye was closed as the intoxicating pleasure rang out through her body.

Jack’s cock was hitting Ana more deeply than anyone had ever before. She was loving his initiative, his strong body in front of her, and his long cock inside.

Reinhardt’s cock was putting so much pressure against her inner flesh with each movement of her body. Ana could feel the thick shaft pulling at her as she went up each time. 

She loved the heat of the two bodies on either side. Her breasts bouncing along with the thrusts, slapping up against Jack’s hard chest. The noise of all the bodies coming in contact with each other filled the room.

The two men were breathing heavy, letting out the periodic moan. She was mostly quiet as her mouth hung wide open.

“I cannot last much longer,” Reinhardt said out loud behind her. 

He was speaking the truth. Suddenly Ana could feel the hot liquid filling up her ass. So much was coming out so suddenly that she too was pushed over the edge. 

Her whole body shook with wave after wave of pleasure. Her own fluid were racing down Jack’s dick. Ana let out some loud, almost screeching moans of joy. She was having trouble holding on to her legs. Everything was lost in the overriding ecstasy that filled every bit of her body. The world was blank for those moments.

Jack then came, bringing her back to reality. Hot sperm was coating the insides of her pussy now. He kept up his motion though, bringing her up before letting her back down on the two shafts. His hot fluid was being pressed out her along his shaft.

After a moment of heavy breathing from the trio, Ana finally let go of her legs. Standing on her toes she could just barely touch the ground.

Reinhardt’s dick had really filled her up with his cum. She was surprised by how much the man still had after all the fun they had. 

The giant man let go of her sides and took hold of his cock. With a gentle pulling back he slowly slid his cock out of her. The fat middle was really stretching Ana again but after a moment it popped out. The sensation was sending new waves of pleasure through her. She felt some cum fall upon her leg that had plopped out of her in the process.

Jack was next, shifting his hands up from her butt to her sides. He gently lifted Ana up off his cock, probably to show off a little bit, and set her down now free of their two shafts. She just smiled and shook her head at him. 

Some of Jacks cum had flowed down her leg. Ana looked at herself, all sweaty and still breathing deep from the physical intensity of it all. After a moment of standing there she sat down on the floor right at that spot.

“You know, after thinking it over I am not sure I have the strength to stand,” Ana said, looking up at the two men.

“I hope we did not harm you,” Reinhardt replied.

“Oh no Rein, you were perfect. Both of you, so unimaginably great. Even now my body is shacking,” Ana said as she looked up at his massive form.

Jack was smiling down at her. His hand was outstretched as if to help her up.

“I don’t think I can walk right now. Maybe one of you could help me to the shower?” she asked.

Reinhardt’s large hands swopped her up off the floor, and with one arm under her legs and the other on her back he walked easily to the shower.

“Taking showers together going to be a regular thing for us?” asked Jack.

“Well when you come over and cum for me, then yes,” Ana cheekily replied back.

“I do like how that sounds,” Reinhardt said.

The three once again were occupied her shower. She asked to just be let down but Reinhardt refused. The two men even took turns holding her in their arms. 

Ana figured they just liked watching her spread her legs once more under the shower head. And she did manage to at least slap Reinhardt’s butt as he cleaned himself.

Once out the three had to use her still damp towels to dry themselves off. The two men were still not let her down, themselves volunteering to dry her. Reinhardt at one point threw the skinny woman over his shoulder while Jack dried her posterior. She noticed Jack was spending quite a bit of time toweling between her nether region.

After everyone was dry, they all settled down on the sofa, back with Ana between the two men. Reinhardt quietly began massaging her shoulders as he had done the night before. Jack followed suit, placing her legs on top his before massaging her feet.

The three sat like that for quite some time, joking about old memories and old encounters. They reminisced about times they each wished things had been more intimate, times when they thought about saying something or initiating something. Maybe a joke or a passing comment. But everyone were out there fighting against some danger or another.

This was nice that something intimate had finally happened, Ana thought. They had been friends a long time. But now they were more. Things had changed with the previous night and this morning, but changed for the better. 

Both men loved her and seemed to agree to love her together. Like on the battlefield they new each other’s thoughts from so much time together. She was happier than she had been in a long time. 

Ana couldn’t wait till the future. She imagined there was going to be lots more fun to be had.

And lots more chances to slap her two lovers on their great butts.


End file.
